Lee Scratch Perry
thumb|300px|Lee Scratch Perry zeigt seine Ringe Lee Scratch Perry (geb. 1936 !) aus Kendal, Jamaika, ist der Großmeister des Dub Reggae. Lee Scratch Perry war immer schon hauptsächlich Produzent und hat z.B. mit The Wailers und Mad Professor gearbeitet. : → Siehe auch King Tubby, Jah Shaka, Mad Professor, ... Hiier Muzik Zur Einstimmung ein wenig Muzik: *'Jungle' – (audio, 6:57 min) - yeah ! *'Panic in Babylon' – (audio, 7:39 min) - international panic ... *Pum Pum – (video, 3:48 min) - zu sexistisch, mit Raggaeton-Frauen Geschichte von Lee Perry Lee Scratch Perry wurde am 20. März 1936 als Rainford Hugh Perry in Kendal, Manchesteri, im Süden von Jamiaka, geboren. 1959 ging er nach Kingston und fing an, in der Musikbranche zu jobben. Er gründete 1968 sein Plattenlabel Upsetter Records und produzierte Songs mit einigen Musikern als The Upsetters. ... bis 1972 produzierte er die frühen Wailers. 1973 baute er sein Black Ark Studio ... Zwischen 1976 und 1978 veröffentlichten Island Records einige Perry-Alben ... Ab 1983 arbeitete er mit Mad Professor ... ... Am 03. Dezember 2015 meldet Perry, dass er versehentlich seine Bude in der Schweiz niedergebrannt hat und alle seine Erinnerungsstücke und Klamotten dabei verlorengegngen sind. Die Alben von Lee Perry Lee Scratch Perry hat nicht nur Alben für andere Bands produziert und da ein wenig mitgemacht, sondern auch zahllose komplett eigene Alben veröffentlicht, z.B.: *1971 – Africa's Blood – 1. Soloalbum *1978 – Roast Fish Collie Weed & Corn Bread – 2. Soloalbum - er singt hier erstmals alle Songs selber *1980 – The Return of Pipecock Jackxon – *... [ jede Menge weitere ] ... *2014 – Back on the Controls – Doppelalbum (mit 78 Jahren) *2018 – The Black Album – (mit 82 Jahren) 1. Soloalbum – Africa's Blood Perrys erstes Soloalbum Africa's Blood (WPE) wurde ... aufgenommen und kam 1971 heraus. *Dub Reggae – 14 Tracks, 39:04 min – 1971 bei Trojan Records thumb|250px|Africas Blood Africa's Blood ... (die Upsetters waren schon wieder dabei) ;Seite A : 01 – Do Your Thing – 3:49 – (Perry) - Soul ? - gesungen von Dave Barker 02 – Dream Land – 2:38 – (Perry) - schon eher Reggae, aber instrumental 03 – Long Sentence – 2:25 – (Perry) - 04 – Not Guilty – 3:12 – (Perry) - 05 – Cool And Easy – 2:32 – (Perry) - 06 – Well Dread Version 3 – 2:32 – (Perry) - performed by The Upsetters featuring Addis Ababa Children 07 – My Girl – 3:16 – (Smokey Robinson / Ronald White) - ;Seite B : 08 – Saw Dust – 2:23 – (Perry) - 09 – Place Called Africa Version 3 – 2:51 – (Perry) - performed by Winston Prince 10 – Isn't It Wrong – 2:52 – (Perry) - performed by Lee Perry featuring The Hurricanes 11 – Go Slow – 2:58 – (Perry) - 12 – Bad Luck – 2:49 – (Perry) - 13 – Move Me – 2:34 – (Perry) - 14 – Surplus – 2:13 – (Perry) - Das komplette Album gibt es auch. 2. Soloalbum – Roast Fish Collie Weed & Corn Bread Perrys zweites Soloalbum Roast Fish Collie Weed & Corn Bread (WPE) wurde 1977 im Black Ark Studio aufgenommen und kam im April 1978 heraus. Island Records lehnte das Album ab, Perry war sauer. *Dub Reggae – 10 Tracks, 37:36 min – April 1978 bei Upsetter Records Roast Fish Collie Weed & Corn Bread ist recht experimentell, er singt hier erstmals alle Songs selber. Doppelalbum – Back on the Controls Perrys vorletztes Solo-Album Back on the Controls wurde ... aufgenommen und kam im Mai 2014 als Doppel-CD heraus. *Dub Reggae – 24 Tracks, 89:28 min – 12. Mai 2014 bei Upsetter Records thumb|250px|Back on the Controls Back on the Controls ... sehr cool ! ;CD 1 : Rastafrari On Wall Street / Wall Street Version - : Pow Satan / Pow Dub - : 01 – Rastafari on Wall Street – – 02 – Wall Street Version – 4:02 – 03 – Pow Satan – 3:36 – 04 – Pow Dub – – 05 – Tug o' War – 3:54 – 06 – War Dub – 3:52 – 07 – Do the Dubstep – – 08 – Do the Dub Version – – 09 – I Believe – 3:42 – 10 – Believe this Dub – – 11 – Blackboard Re-vision – 4:12 – 12 – Blackboard Dub – 4:08 – ;CD 2 : 13 – Sound of Jamaica – – 14 – Sound of My Dub – – 15 – Repent – – 16 – Repent and Dub – – 17 – Land of Dub (Raw Mix) – 3:55 – 18 – Land of Dub Version – – 19 – Copy this and Copy that – 3:43 – 20 – Copy My Dub – 3:59 – 21 – Come Up Scratch – – 22 – Come Up Version – – 23 – Words Re-vision (Dubplate Cut) – 3:40 – 24 – Lee's Special (Dubplate Cut) – – Das komplette Album gibt es auch. Album – The Black Album Perrys letztes Solo-Album The Black Album wurde ... aufgenommen und kam im Oktober 2018 heraus. *Dub Reggae – 18 Tracks, ... min – ... 12. Oktober 2018 bei Upsetter Records The Black Album ... Weblinks *Homepage – irgendwas mit Flash Player *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Jah Lyrics – ein paar Texte von Lee Perry *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *'Eternal Thunder' – (englisch) - Fan-Seite seit 1996 *Interview 2016 – im Zeit-Magazin vom 23.07.2016 Kategorie:Dub